


liftoff

by fingonsradharp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Legion Shenanigans (Star Wars), Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Gen, Hardcase is a little shit, Torrent Company, i wrote this in like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingonsradharp/pseuds/fingonsradharp
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin Force-throw Rex a lot. Hardcase wants a turn.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	liftoff

Commander Tano chewed her lip as she looked at the holomap. “It’s the wall that will be the problem,” she said. “I could jump it easily, but then the rest of you would be exposed.”

“It would take too long for one of us to climb it,” said Captain Rex. “We’ll be fine, Commander. Just do what you need to do.”

“There’s no cover there!” she argued. “They’d just pick you off one by one. I can’t let that happen.”

“The General can’t get to us until we take out their shields! It’s a risk we have to take.”

“I’m not leaving you down here to die, Rex. There has to be another way.”

Hardcase studied the diagram. Tano was right, it would be impossible to climb without being spotted, and there was no cover. Anyone who tried it would be shot down. 

“Throw me.”

Everyone looked at him. “What?” Tano asked.

Hardcase swallowed. “We can’t climb it, and you need to stay down here. But you could throw someone—you know, with the Force.” He thrust out his hands in demonstration. 

Rex sighed and shook his head resignedly. “As long as it’s not me you’re throwing.”

Tano got a feral grin on her face, the one that meant she had a reckless plan, the one that made Hardcase’s heart rate speed up, with fear or anticipation he could never tell. “You sure you’re up for it, Hardcase?”

He smiled brightly, forgetting that she couldn’t see it underneath his helmet. “Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

A few minutes later, he found himself fighting alongside his brothers, mowing down as many battle droids as he could shoot. 

He heard his Commander’s voice ring clear through his helmet: “Hardcase, _now_!”

He swung his Z-6 over his shoulder and broke out into a dead sprint towards the wall. Blaster fire was all around him, but nothing touched him. 

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

His legs carried him closer and closer to the wall, and at the last second he jumped, leaping as high as he could. Just when he reached his peak, he felt something pull him upwards and he was flying. 

Hardcase let out a scream that quickly morphed into a wild laugh as he stumbled atop the wall, tucking himself into a roll to slow his momentum. 

“That was awesome!” he exclaimed as he took out his blaster cannon again. “Fives is never gonna believe this.”


End file.
